


One to Grow On

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Spanking, birthday boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: A special private celebration for the birthday boy.





	One to Grow On

**Author's Note:**

> Day eleven
> 
> Prompt: birthday boy!
> 
> Yeah, I changed my prompt super late. But I was gonna be late anyway today. Apologies. I'm going to try to catch up over the weekend 😵

This is really more up Link’s alley but they let the tradition spill over to Rhett’s birthday as well. Because, he can be honest. He does actually enjoy it.

He’s naked and bent over the edge of the bed, careful with how he holds his back. His ass is already red and hot. He’s accumulating quite the number lately. One spank for each year. Forty two is an overwhelming number that he tries not to think about. Link makes him count but he tries to just think of each number as the words that they are, an abstract thing.

They’re at the abstract concept of thirty and taking their time. No need to rush through it.

Link lightly strokes his skin, soothing a bit and offering a reprieve. “You ready for some more?”

His back is getting weary. “Need to lie down.”

“Okay baby.” No questions, Link gathers some pillows and helps him get arranged, still a little bent at the waist but now limp against the cushions. “Better?”

“Yes, daddy.” He wiggles a bit, holding a pillow close to his face. The next strike draws a gasp that he muffles, along with his number, thirty one.

“It’s okay, let me hear you, honey.”

He tilts his head into the pillow, a shadow of a nod. When the next sound escapes, it’s with the words, “Thirty two.” The words twist into something animalistic. The trouble with being face down on a surface for this is that it offers a surface for his erection to grind into. Being aware that he's hard is one thing, to have it actively rubbing up on something is another.

"Daddyyyy, faster?" He whines, the anticipation between hits is making him anxious in a bad way.

Link smooths a hand over his skin again. "Of course, baby boy." His voice drops lower and he speaks closer to his ear, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, 'm good. Just faster, please. Makin me squirrely." His response is equally low, though he's careful not to speak into the pillow. He knows he could call it off at any second, that Link wouldn't mind in the slightest. He doesn't want to. His trust in Link is implicit and he knows his limits.

A soft kiss to his ear, "Good boy, let daddy take care of you. You don't have to count these last ones, okay?"

Rhett huffs in understanding. Link rains down the final ten smacks. He can tell he reigns them in, just a little. He'll probably call him out on it later. Nevertheless, it stings and he writhes against his pile of pillows.

More soothing touches, affection and gentle words. "What else do you want, honey?"

He's quivering. "Still want you inside me, daddy."

"Okay, baby. Are you comfortable right here?"

"Yeah."

He pulls his tender, red ass cheeks apart, runs one pointed tongue along skin and over his hole. Just a quick pass, enough to tease. There's a snick of lube being opened. Cool fingers offer relief to his hot skin before pressing insistently inside. His thigh muscles bunch and he moans out long and low.

Link takes his time, opens him up slow, gets him relaxed and boneless against his nest. More lube, this time to himself.

Rhett keens as Link slides slowly home. "Not gonna last long."

"S'okay, baby, me neither."

He gives a few acclimating thrusts, short and smooth, before amping up. His hips snap as he holds tight to Rhett's waist, holding him in place.

Each thrust burns bright, both inside and out. The slap of Link's pelvis to his ass is the sweetest sensation. He twists against the pillows seeking friction. He hits just the right spot and he cries out with abandon, "Ah! Daddy, right there. Please, daddy!"

Anything for his baby boy, Link aims precisely where he's wanted. He works a hand under Rhett to jerk him in counterpoint. It's almost record time. He spills over Link's knuckles, near tears. Link slows to a shallow pace, damn near irresistible to keep moving. "Where do you want it?"

His voice hitches. "On my ass."

A simple sound of understanding and he pulls out to get himself off with rapid pulls of his left hand. It's just the sound of his grunting breath and Rhett snuffling into his pillow to fill the time until he's coming across Rhett's backside. Pearlescent white stripes on glowing hot pink.

He gives in to the impulse to smear it over flushed skin and Rhett's breath hiccups. "It's okay, baby boy. You did so good, darlin." Link moves around to sit by Rhett's head. He pets his long curls and wipes away the rogue tears tracking down his face. "Too much, bo?"

He sniffs. "No, daddy." He wipes at his face. His chin wobbles a little beneath his messy nest of a beard. "Thank you, Link."

"I love you, baby." He curls up along Rhett's side, holding him close. Rhett's hands come up to cling to him like an anchor at sea. "I got you, my birthday boy. Happy birthday honey." He croons over and over, sweet nothings on repeat until his baby is ready to get cleaned up and under the covers and snuggle for bed.


End file.
